


Sento e Um Motivos pra Te Amar

by Yoñlu (TheoKobayashi)



Series: UA de Cadeiras [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: IKEA, M/M, Nonsense, Personificação, Yuuri é uma cadeira
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 19:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11858172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoKobayashi/pseuds/Yo%C3%B1lu
Summary: Victor precisa comprar uma nova cadeira.





	Sento e Um Motivos pra Te Amar

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'll Chairish You Always](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10956372) by [dianna44](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianna44/pseuds/dianna44). 



> [TRADUÇÃO AUTORIZADA]  
> Meu casal favorito com meu au favorito!!!!1!!! Inspirado pela minha amiga Lillian, que me mandou a proposta “AU onde o Yuuri é uma cadeira e o Victor o compra no IKEA” !! SÉRIO isso é uma obra de arte!!! Sem hate!!
> 
>  **Notas do Tradutor.**  
>  Eis que nosso criador, grande [IcarusDive](http://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadAlbinoTrash/pseuds/IcarusDive), nos apresenta essa fanfic em uma chamada do nosso servidor e eu realmente não sei muito o que dizer.  
> Bem, dança das cadeiras ao som de Conga La Conga com a Gretchen? Talvez.
> 
> O título é uma brincadeira com as palavras “Cherish” (No sentido de cuidar, respeitar, fazendo com que o título seja “Eu Vou Cuidar de Você Para Sempre) com “Chair”, que é cadeira, virando esse título lindo, Chairish. E também, para quem não sabe, IKEA é uma rede de móveis da Suécia e famosa entre estudantes que procuram móveis baratos para seus apartamentos porque né, vida de universitário é sofrida e sem dinheiro.  
> Espero que gostem!
> 
> (E por favor, me digam que você entenderam o título--)
> 
> Essa tradução chegou até você graças à iniciativa Task Force Y!!!OI — Traduções, conheça outros projetos em nossa coleção aqui no [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/traducoes) e também no [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/list/483545046-tradues-da-task-force-yoi).

Victor nunca esperou quebrá-la. Ele ainda não tinha certeza de como aconteceu. Ele apenas... Acidentalmente a derrubou no chão e bam! Quebrada.

Ele tinha aquela cadeira há sei lá quantos anos, mas... Bem, de algum jeito, a dor de perder sua cadeira era enorme. Ele tinha  _ memórias _ naquela cadeira.

Mas agora ele precisava comprar uma nova. Se não o fizesse, ele apenas iria... Ficar sem cadeira... Tudo porque ele era... Desajeitado. Um embuste desajeitado!

Então ele vai ao IKEA. Com certeza ele vai ao IKEA. Ele precisou dirigir até a cidade ao lado porque atualmente estava banido do IKEA na sua própria cidade. Não era sua culpa. Ele ainda insistia nisso, mas talvez eles só não gostassem dele.

Ele está na sessão de cadeiras.

Tem muitas cadeiras.

“Você precisa de ajuda, senhor?” um funcionário pergunta a ele. O trabalhador sorri quando o outro faz uma careta, pensando na cadeira quebrada em casa.

Ele suspira. “Sim. Preciso de uma cadeira.” Um sorriso se abriu em seu rosto e o funcionário afirmou com a cabeça de maneira astuta. 

“Bem, nós temos uma grande variedade. Você está procurando por algo em particular?”

Victor pensou em sua cadeira velha. Sua grande amiga. A companhia de seu bumbum.

“Eu... Quero fazer amizade com a cadeira. Essa cadeira tem que ter... Personalidade.”

O funcionário balançou a cabeça novamente. “Eu tenho o produto perfeito. Deixe-me te mostrar agora.” Ele o levou a uma sessão diferente e Victor o seguiu, sentindo seu coração abandonar lentamente seu assento antigo.

Finalmente, eles chegam e Victor olha para uma cadeira preta e azul. Victor se apaixona instantaneamente.

“Qual o nome dessa?”

O empregado sorri a ele. “Esse modelo em particular se chama Yuuri. É uma nova frota. Você quer sentar nela?”

Victor concordou. Ele sentia algo familiar sobre aquela cadeira. Algo confortante.

Quando ele sentou na cadeira, sua vida inteira mudou. O trabalhador sorriu para ele e Victor achou que o sorriso era tão agradável que nem sabia o que responder.

Ele levantou, sentindo o conforto deixado em sua bunda e só olhou para Yuuri.

“Vou levar.” Ele disse.

Quando chegou em casa, com sua nova cadeira, sua nova companheira em mãos, ele imediatamente senta de volta e Victor nunca mais quer sair.

Ele ama seu _ Yuuri _ .

**Author's Note:**

> Cadeiras são legais!! Comentários também!!
> 
>  **Notas do Tradutor:**  
>  ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
